It is necessary in such electrical vehicles to provide the ability to break the electrical lines connecting the energy storage devices (batteries, super-condensers, etc.) to the rest of the vehicle in order to make the electric vehicle safe, if an accident occurs for example. Due to the power involved and the characteristics of the electrical circuits, electrical arcs may occur during the cutting of electrical lines. These electrical arcs must be controlled. Circuit breakers are known in the prior art such as the one disclosed in the document EP0359467A2 and which propose specific arrangements for eliminating electrical arcs. Known circuit breakers may have a particular disadvantage of being bulky if used to cut electrical circuits with elevated voltages and/or currents.